


A Time to be Ready

by wormwise



Category: Best Friends Whenever
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormwise/pseuds/wormwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyd and Shelby decide to figure out who the mystery suit person is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to be Ready

“You ready?” Shelby reached out to squeeze her best friend’s hand. Cyd bit her lip, feeling her stomach lurch.  
“We’re going to the future.”

* * *

 

Shelby focused on the white walls and the white ceiling and the white floors (were there even walls? It all just seemed to go on forever) and Cyd kept her eyes on the man (?) in the suit. They had to be a scientific experiment – of whoever this person may be. It’s supposed to limit the variables, like Barry said, right?

“It’s not like they want us dead.” Shelby mumbled as she resisted the urge to scratch at her arms.

“Right,” Cyd hissed, “they need us. They gotta.”

Neither was sure if they were on the right track, but when Cyd offered Shelby her hand in a slam in the middle, Shelby didn’t hesitate to grab it.

“Why?”

“I don’t know what’s going on, Shelbs, but I’m not letting them get to you.”

“But they could be good,” her voice betrayed her.

“But you’re scared,” Cyd gripped her friend’s hand tighter before pulling away, “I’m scared. I – I can’t touch you, Shelbs.” As she turned her back to her, Shelby attempted to reach out but the dark-haired girl evaded her touch.

“Please don’t, Cyd.”

“I know! I’m trying, Shelbs!”

“No,” Shelby shook her head, “touch me – I mean, don’t not touch me, Cyd. Don’t do that.”

“But what if I slip up and think _it_?” Cyd spun back around, carefully dancing around the topic.

Shelby closed her eyes and exhaled. “Cyd, I’m never leaving you,” she took a step between them and brushed the hairs out of the smaller girl’s eyes with a gentle hand. Leaning toward her, she placed her lips on Cyd: never parting as they traveled through space and time.

“We’ll get through this. We'll make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i publish is non-canon for a disney show that isn't that even that good but the chemistry is amazing and cyd/shelbs are inseparable girlfriends and naldo/barry are mulder and scully.


End file.
